


Please Don't Lie

by Stardust948



Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Firelady Katara (Avatar), Fluff, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara, Zutara Drabble December 2020, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948
Summary: Katara is not feeling well and Zuko is concerned.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Please Don't Lie

To say Zuko was worried was an understatement. 

Katara was sick, but it wasn't just that. She refused to get help, insisting that she was fine. Normally, Zuko would trust her judgement but Katara had a bad habit of downplaying her own injuries. 

"Zuko, I'm a master healer," she said nonchalantly as she waved off his fussing. "This is perfectly normal." 

"How is this normal?! You've been nauseous all day and you're burning up!" 

Zuko paced anxiously back and forth as he ran his hands through his hair. He already canceled all his firelord meetings for the morning stressing that his wife needed him more. 

"Zuko..." 

He rushed to her side of the bed and kneeled down taking her hand. Tears formed in his eyes but he shut them tightly as he brought her hand to his lips. There new life together was just beginning. He couldn't lose her now. 

"Please don't lie to me." 

Katara sighed heavily then gave him an amusing smile. 

"Okay. I was going to save this for later but I guess now is a good time." 

Zuko looked up as Katara caressed his scar the left side of face, her smile growing even bigger. 

"I'm pregnant." 

"What?! Like with a baby?" Zuko gasped eyes widening cartoonishly big. "KATARA THAT'S AMAZING! I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!!!" 

Katara nodded, giggling at her husband’s adorable reaction. They embraced passionately, savoring the moment. When they broke apart, Katara saw Zuko was crying. 

"I'm going to be a dad..." 

Katara smiled gently as she wiped away his tears. 

"The best dad our child could ever ask for. "

Zuko leaned into her touch, relishing her words, because he knew Katara would never lie to him.


End file.
